MHS: Dont Look Under The Bed
by CrystalCastles
Summary: Justin doesn't believe in the boogeyman. It was just stories he tell to his younger sister, Alex, to scare her. Years later, Alex releases a monster onto Waverly Place. Can Justin and his team of monster hunters stop it?
1. Chapter 1

MHS: Don't Look Under The Bed

By Crystal Castle

Co-writer MitchiChanLovesPocky

Warnings: Language. Violence. Sexual suggestion.

Summary: Justin doesn't believe in the boogeyman. It was just stories he tell to his younger sister, Alex, to scare her. Years later, Alex releases a monster onto Waverly Place. Can Justin and his team of monster hunters stop it?

A/N: Not a huge fan of WOWP but I love David! Ooh, he is so fine! I wished he was in the Monster hunting course a bit longer though. Could be a great spin-off! This is based off of McLP's Don't Fall In Love With Me.

"And when you act bad or don't behave," a seven year old Justin told his little sister Alex. "The boogeyman comes and takes you under the bed and…"

He paused for dramatic effect which worked on Alex. Alex began to shake into the corner she was bunched up in.

"He eats you!" he growled, which made Alex screamed and cried so loud it made their mother come in.

"Alex! Justin!" she cried out their name. Since the room is dark she flicked on the lights to see that Justin was standing with a guilty look on his face while Alex continued to cry in the corner.

"Justin!" his mother turned her head towards him. "What did you do to your sister?"

"N-nothing, mom!" Justin lied. His mother scowled at him until he confessed. "Ok, I told her a story."

"A scary one?"

"Yes, mom." Justin sighed. "But it was only to get back at her from tear my book!"

"Justin that is no excuse to scare your sister!" his mother wags her finger at him. "Now apologized and promise you won't scare her anymore."

Justin made a look between disgust and anger but when he looked at Alex who was now whimpering. His facial expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Alex" he apologized. "I won't ever scare you again."

"Promise?" Alex wept, her brown eyes watery.

"Promise."

Thirteen years and one more promise later…

"If you don't be a good girl, tonight the boogeyman will come and get you." a mother told her small daughter, who looks like she could be the age of five or six. The little girl has a lighter shade of blond hair than her mother's and her eyes are a bright green color. The little girl clutch onto a small teddy bear that she held close to her small chest.

"How would you know mommy?" she asked in all childlike innocence. Her eyes quickly scan her tiny little pink bedroom. It was nicely clean except for the various stuff animals and color books that liter the floors. "I was good all day!" Her mother smiled warmly at her daughter, lifting a finger up to her as she wave it back and forth.

"Now, now. What did I tell you about lying." she lightly scolded her. "I knew it was you who took some cookies out of the jar before dinner when you were strictly told not to do so! Now the boogeyman would come after you and eat you up for telling such a white lie."

"Oh no! Mommy, please!" the little girl whined, tears brimming her eyes waiting to burst at any moment. "Please don't let the boogeyman get me!"

Her mother couldn't help it but smile even more as she ruffles her daughter's hair then placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"If you pull the covers over your head then the boogeyman couldn't find you." was all she said before getting up from her spot and heading towards the door. She place her finger on the light switch, turning her head back slightly to face her daughter who was now cowering beneath her sheets. "Goodnight, dear."

With a quick motion the lights were off leaving her daughter drape with the light of the moon from her window. Her mother left the door ajar to the well-lit hallway as she made her way down to her very own room. The little girl quickly pulls the sheets up higher hoping that the dreaded monster her father use to talk about won't come for her tonight.

The woman enters her bedroom only clothed in a light sleepwear. She walked to the empty king size bed with dread and relief. She rests herself against the smooth silks letting out a heavy sigh from her lips. The woman stares up at her ceiling, her mind wondering to her missing bedmate. She turns onto her side to look at the empty bed spot. She knew that he was out tonight doing work but she couldn't help it but feel alone. It has been awhile since he shares his bed with her and the night became restless.

The woman shifted her form in the bed again to face the alarm clock. The red numbers shown it was half past midnight. The woman force herself to close her eyes letting sleep take over. But the growing, aching pain in her heart kept her awake otherwise.

Then she heard something, the noise was faint, distant. The woman kept her eyes close figuring it was only the cat was messing around with something. She was in no mood to punish the feline for its nightly behavior. She shifted in her current position so that she could possibly bury her head deeper into the pillow to drown out any further noises.

_**Thump**_

The woman eyes shot open at the sound of that. The noise was loud but defiantly coming from downstairs, the kitchen most likely. The woman halted her breathing as she listens in for more noises. The minutes tick by as sweat began to form on her forehead.

_**Thump**_

The woman sat up on her bed right then having her elbows support her. That noise was not her cat, not the cat at all. Her breathing increase as she panted heavily fearing it's a burglar or a thief or even worse, someone that want to cause harm to her and her daughter. The woman closes her eyes and maintains her breathing, she needed to calm down and think rationally. Reaching over to the nightstand pulling out the small drawer, she felt the cold metal object that she was looking for and pulled it out.

Holding a tight, firm grip on the gun she check to make sure that there was bullets inside and the safety was off. Tossing the covers off of her she made her way quietly yet swiftly down the stairs making sure she doesn't alert the intruder.

The woman was now sweating buckets as her heart keeps beating in her ears. The woman sweat buckets as her heartbeat into her ears. When she turned a corner, she spotted something and began to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

In another building far from the woman and child's house, Alex sat on top of the ledge looking through a pair of binoculars with a satisfying smirk on her lips.

"Looks like the boogeyman is real, Justin."

* * *

The Monster Hunter Society is a group made up full of monster hunters and historians. They hunt and research about mythical creatures of all kinds. The Society is also a secret kept from the world for many generations and work in secret. Mythical creatures do exist in the world as they live amongst the humans/mortals in peace or some don't live in peace with humans. They pull tricks, steal and even kill humans to get their way which is why the MHS does everything in their power to contain these certain creatures.

Justin Russo has been a part of MHS for six years now and he mature into one of the finest members of MHS. The Heads of the Society consider him one of the best which bring joy to his father. Justin Russo will carry the family name into monster hunting while his younger brother Max will carry on the family name in the sub-shop. Now Justin had another sibling named Alex but she was disowned from the family years ago because she devoted herself loyally to Justin which turned into a budding romance. Its forbidden to fall in love with a sibling but Alex couldn't help herself so for that she was ban from the Society and disowned from the family. She was never seen or heard from again but that was only two years ago. Justin is now twenty years old and has grown into a fine young man who is currently seeing two girls. One of them his teammate, Alexia, and the other is a vampire.

Justin was walking to the library inside the Society secret lair when he spotted his friend Warrick leaning against the door. Warrick has been Justin friend for most of his life and was always more wiser then Justin. He was consider the brains and strategist of their team.

"Hey, Warrick." Justin greeted him with a handshake then a fist bump. "What's up?"

"A mission has come up," Warrick stated as he got off the wall as he adjusted his glasses. Justin could tell from Warrick's body stance that the mission was gruesome. His tired brown eyes were a dead giveaway.

"Ok, where's Dante and Alexia?"

"Dante is picking up Alexia right now," Warrick explained as he put his hands behind his back. His forearms flex his well tone muscles. Their uniforms were black muscle shirts and pants with a symbolic MHS imprinted on their right side.

"Ok, ready to go?"

"After you."

When they arrived at the scene of the crime, Justin could see Alexia standing outside the house bent over by the grass. She hurl again as she vomit onto the freshly cut grass. Justin got out of Warrick's car to embrace her but alexia kept her distance away from him.

"Don't touch me," she spoke in-between breathes. "I look disgusting don't I?"

To be truthful, the brunette beauty was far from disgusting. Her long brown hair was still neatly brushed as her skin radiated in the sun and her green eyes stare back into Justin's brown ones with love and sadness. Alexia is still new to Justin's team and she is the one who finally replace Alex after the team went through numerous newbies. Alexia originated from the MHS of Chicago, she was the best in her team and was born into the Society by her parents when they were her age.

"No, you look the opposite," Justin reassured her as he put a hand on her back. "Is Dante still inside the house?"

"Yeah," Alexia nodded her head as she began to stand up straight. "I think he's still in the kids bedroom." Justin nodded his head as he patted her back more. Alexia couldn't stand the sight of children being dead and it would haunt til the end of time.

"Do you want to sit down or?"

"I'll be fine. Just canvas the place and I'll join you guys in a few."

Justin nodded his head as he gave Alexia a hug and moved his focus onto the house that stood before them, Warrick was already moving into the house as Justin followed on his heels. Part of their work was to investigate, conclude what kind of being is behind the mess, find it, and either capture it or kill it. It all depends on the amount of damage that the creature has done. Not all creatures are violent only some.

As soon as Justin steps inside the house, the smell of carcass has entered his nose. The scent was too much as flies were swarming around the house.

"Someone must have left a window or door opened," Warrick concluded as he look around the house, the smell didn't even phased him. "Or else it wouldn't be too many flies flying around the house."

Justin agreed as he examined the photos. There was a picture perfect family of three in the middle of various photos of the mother and daughter.

Justin picked up the photo of the family and carefully examined it. He knew he seen the father somewhere but he couldn't place where.

"He's one of ours," a voice interrupted Justin thoughts. Justin turned around to see Dante with a sickening look on his face. His whole complexion was pale in the room lights as he examined the photo with Justin.

Dante had been Justin friend since birth, their mothers always assigned play dates for them and since then they were deemed inseparable. They both like the same things and while Dante was more outgoing towards the ladies then Justin. Justin proves to be more book wise then streetwise.

"How do you know?" Justin asked.

"I checked around and found a gun," Dante spoke with certainty in his tone. "And the only people packing in this neighborhood would be rich folks that want to protect their assets or hunters like us."

"He could have been a rich man," Warrick said as he walks around the rest of the living room.

"He's not. He would have had some secret vault that kept his money inside. Besides," Dante rolled his eyes. "I check the master bedroom and the wife don't have a lot of jewelry or any fancy designer clothes. So this family is really upper middle class."

"Impressive if only you apply your knowledge to your studies we would be highly impressed." Warrick joke which earned him a look from Dante, Alexia enter the house as she caught the two in one of their silly fights.

"Girls, girls. You're both pretty." Alexia commented with a chuckle. "There is no need to fight; we need to draw up our conclusion before the neighbors get back from their vacation."

"The family was keeping tabs on their house while they were gone?" Justin asked. Alexia nodded her head and pointed to the pile of mail in the hallway.

"Even I wouldn't keep this massive pile of mail untouched for long,"

"Has anyone determine whose family we are investigating for?" Warrick asked as he walked into the kitchen where the first victim was slain. "I see whomever did this didn't take their sweet time on massacring the body."

"The first victim name is Natasha Mansfield." Dante spoke up. "She is married to Richard Mansfield or known as Richie Rich Mans in the Society. He went away to cover a mermaid killing in Florida, he is expected to return in another day or so."

"And what a way to walk into this," Justin said as he put down the photo of the family.

"Second victim?"

"The second victim name is Anne," Alexia filled in for Dante as he paused. "She is six years old and is enrolled at Waverly place kindergarten. There is no body but a pool of blood on her bed. Her sheets were ripped apart like a mad man had slashed them."

"What makes you guys think it has to involved us?" Justin asked. "It could be some mad men that have a thing out for the mother or father. What are the ties to the Society other then it has to involve with one of ours?"

Dante and Alexia both exchanged a look as they share a moment with each other. it was rare that Dante and Alexia is keeping something from Warrick or Justin so when they made that look at one another, Justin knew something was up.

"What? What is it?" he demanded.

"Justin, there is something that you need to see," alexia spoke for the both of them. With the mention of that she began to turn at her heels and walk into the family dining room with Dante, Justin and Warrick right behind her. Once they reach the room, it was completely spotless except for the blood on the wall that says:

_**The Boogeyman is real, Justin. So don't fall asleep because you might be next!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another one bites the dust…Now we get to see Alex point of view from here.

Alex has finally done it, part one of her plan is going smoothly. As Alex thought about the two she had murder only a smile crept onto her face of the message she left for Justin.

"Whatcha smiling about Alex?" a voice interrupted her devious thoughts. A girl about Alex age and height step into the light as she plop herself down on the couch with her, she has short brown hair with blond highlights in them. Her name is Stevie Nichols. Alex best friend and accomplice since she got banned from the Society, Stevie was part of the Society too until she also got canned for using her gift for personal gain.

She was locked up in the Society jail until Alex busted her out the day she got banned. She release the spell put on her by the Heads and was able to disguise a rat as herself while they slip away into the night.

Now they all but plot their revenge against the Society that has wronged them. And the way to do it was knocking out one of their own even if they had a family.

"Nothing, just thinking about the good old days when I obey the Society rules and such," she replied sarcastically. Alex hated the Society with every bone in her body; she didn't like to follow the rules since they were so tight. All she did was bend them a little bit so everyone would have more fun but no. her relationship towards her brother was forbidden and that one time they were intimate that's when the Society had to bust down their door to separate them.

Alex doesn't have anything against incest as long as a brother and sister loved each other like a man and a woman. Justin does love her like he loves a woman. He had a difficult way of showing it but he does.

"Ah, I see. You're being a smartass right now," Stevie rolled her eyes. She didn't like it when her best friend is like this. She was always thinking about the Society when she should be more concentrated on them after all, Stevie loves Alex.

"So, what do you think we should do with the boogeyman?" Stevie asked out of curiosity. Sure she played a part in releasing onto the innocents but she didn't want to play the part of killing people like Alex had in mind.

"My plan is already in action but I still need to lure Justin into my trap." Alex explained. "We already took care of the bait so we'll need to wait until they set their own little plan into action. And with what I'm thinking, the Society would deem the mission as-"

"Destroy and kill by all means," Justin read aloud to his teammates. "Take no precaution and do what any means necessary to bring the boogeyman to his fall. Do what you have to do to take care of this problem signed the Heads of the Society."

Justin and his teammates were meeting at the Russo's sub shop during closed hours. This is their usual meeting place besides the Society library. All of them were dress in their normal clothes but they have their Hunter outfits kept safe in their cars.

Dante raised his hand in order to speak even though it wasn't necessary.

"So what do you plan on doing about the note written in blood?"

"That is something personal which would be taken care of after we take care of the major problem." Justin answered as he folded up the mission statement.

"It's something personal that is directed towards you and only you," Alexia stated. "Aren't you at least a tad bit worried of who's after you?"

Justin is worried about someone after him but it's not like he could take care of himself. He knows how to defend himself in dangerous situations. But Justin understands the amount of worry that his teammates must be going through for him. He is the main target of the killing; there was no other way around the meaning behind the merciless killing.

"I am worried but I need to focus on the mission at hand like everyone else," Justin sighed heavily after setting the paper down next to some files. He shuffles some papers around for a bit. "If by chance whoever is after me will just have to wait until they appear."

Alexia sighed as she settles back down into her seat. She really didn't like that Justin is going to ignore the whole situation like he ignores the fact he's seeing another woman behind her back. Alexia knows all about Juliet Van Hausen. Juliet is older than Justin by several hundred years! She is a vampire and it is forbidden in the Society to have relations towards a mythical creature.

Alexia and Justin have dated before but their relationship are an on and off again kind of thing.

"So, do we have any ideas of what to do next?" Alexia said to get everyone back on topic.

"Actually, I have a few ideas of my own to contribute to this problem," Warrick mentioned as he adjusted his glasses. "I suggest we set up a trap to lure the boogeyman to use without it targeting anyone else."

"Are you sure that none of us would be harm in this plan of yours?" Dante asked with certainty. With every plan Warrick have, usually Dante end up getting hurt or any other of his teammates.

"I promise you as long as everyone follows the plan there will be no other causalities." Warrick explained as gently as he could. Sometimes Dante gets on his nerves always blaming him for getting hurt. If everyone would follow his plan from the start and not Scooby do-it wrong all the time then nobody would get hurt or ruin the whole thing. Warrick works hard on his plans and being the team strategist he knows what he is doing.

"Now, I think we should stage a room of childlike innocence that would lure the boogeyman towards it. The child would have to be a girl,"

"What! Why me?" Alexia cried out. She did not want to end up like the mother and daughter.

"Because if my theory is correct, the boogeyman will not attack again unless it's a member of the Society so if we can lure him to you as a child who have committed something bad like a white lie or something in those lines then he would come to you."

"Don't worry Alexia; we won't let anything harm you." Justin reassured her. He would die if anything happened to Alexia.

"I won't let anything happen to you either," Dante said.

"Neither would I so it's important if you all paid very close attention." Warrick said as he lean in closer onto the table making sure that anyone else doesn't hear them. As Warrick told the game plan, Justin wasn't too sure if it was safe to use one of their own as bait to lure the monster into a trap but the more Warrick explained, Justin anxiety quickly went away.

"That is all, we should probably work on it tonight," Warrick concluded. He got up from the table and began to finger comb his dreadlocks. "We all should meet around midnight tonight at the location I told you all about, don't be a minute late we shall began as soon as possible."

"Under the Society we obey and keep mythical creatures at bay." They all chanted while they put their fists together. It was an oath from the Society that they must all say when ending meetings or after completing missions or any other important events.

After his friends left Justin closed up shop again and went up the stairs to the family house. Since Alex had left the family it has been Max, Justin, and their two parents. Justin was the poster child always bringing home awards and other things while Max remained himself throughout the years without even knowing much about his sister other than that she left for some time.

Justin is enrolled at NYU while Max decided not to go to college until he get used to working around the sub shop. Their father would retire within the year while their mother would still help out in the sub-shop until Max hire some more workers. They already have Alex old best friend Harper working every now and then but they need more just then Justin, Alexia, Dante, and Warrick.

As Justin enters the house he was greeted warmly by his mother.

"Welcome back, Justin!"

"Hello mother." Justin greeted her. "How are you today?"

"I'm good and yourself, dear?"

Justin wanted to tell his mother about the note and stuff but he didn't want to upset or scare her. It was best to leave Theresa out of a lot of things that had to deal with the Society. Jerry on the other hand has known about it because it's his job to guide his son through a lot of things that dealt with the Society since he was a member of the group a long time ago.

"I'm fine just a little tired. Hey do you know where dad is?"

"Oh, he's in the lair again with Max." Theresa told him as she went back to preparing a nice Italian dinner. "Tell them to come up stairs and dinner is almost ready. Will you be eating tonight with us by chance?"

"Not tonight mom," Justin answered as he walks across the living room to go down the spiral staircase to the lair. "I would eat something before I go out though so fix a plate for me."

"Sure, will."

As Justin descended down the stairs he seen Max and his father, Jerry looking at a big book. The book was the Society ancient text about mythical creatures from around the world. Justin studies the book from front to back, covering most of the creatures.

"Hey Justin!" Max called out to his brother. "You 'Just-In' time for another one of dad's mythical creature stories." Justin rolled his eyes at the joke but glad he's on time to hear one of dad tales. Jerry always tells a story about some of his adventures hunting monsters before dinner.

"Hey, son!" Jerry said as he slaps the back of Max's neck. "Glad you can join us, I'll ask about your day after I tell you a tale about the time I captured the boogeyman."

Justin froze in his spot as he stares at his father. How can he possibly know that Justin was hunting the boogeyman? Sometimes his father knows about his mission due to his connections but the other times his completely clueless like his wife.

"Ok, where should I start," Jerry began as he cleared his throat. "It was dark night when I with my team. We just got word that a little boy was taken from his bed earlier that night. So my team and I spent hours searching for the boy in the whole neighborhood."

"Was it the boogeyman that took him dad?" Max asked in all childlike curiosity even though he was 18 years old.

"Yes, it was but we thought it was some other mythical creature that could have done it." Jerry explained to his sons. "There are dozens of evil creatures that take little children right out of their bad if they have been naughty or nice."

"What does Santa Claus have to do with the boogeyman?" Max asked stupidly. Justin shook his head and shushes his little brother. He needs to pay attention to this story more than ever. He only read a little bit about the boogeyman in the book but not enough to know about him.

"Thank you, Justin. As I was saying," Jerry continues on with his tale. "My team and I search high and low for the boy because he wasn't just some any ordinary boy. This boy was only seven years old and the adoptive son of one of the Heads of the Society. It was of outmost important to search, find, and capture the monster also retrieve the boy and return him to his parents."

The case is similar to their own but this boogeyman didn't went after the heads only some lower level form of member of the Society instead. Could it be the boogeyman's doing or could it be the work of someone else after Justin?

"After six hours of searching we finally found the boy unharmed except for a few scratch marks. The boy was very terrified as he gave us the description of the boogeyman. The boogeyman looks like someone from his childhood memories that he forgot a long time ago. That imaginary friend began to form into a hideous beast that frightens the child into submission. All the boogeyman wanted was to relive the memories the child has long forgotten."

"Is that all?" Max protested. He didn't sound like he enjoyed the story at all. "No blood, guts, or the boogeyman coming out to attack you or something?"

"You see son that's where you're wrong," Jerry patted his shoulder giving him an all knowing look. "The boogeyman is created by a child's imaginary friend that is long forgotten and steals the child until they are force into playing with them again."

"So, the monster doesn't kill anyone?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it will use physical force if its disturb or the child refuse to play." Jerry thought about it. "But it doesn't go into violence like you're thinking son."

"Dad can I be excused?" Justin asked. Something didn't add up in the crime scene and he needs to go back and look at the place with a fresh new pair of eyes.

"Sure son," Jerry said as he dismissed his son. "Be sure to be back in time for dinner if you're not back we'll understand that you're busy. Be careful son."

Justin nodded his head as he made a dash for the stairs; he pulled out his cellphone and dial the only person he can call at this time.

"Alexia, meet me at the Mansfield house in ten minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The final part of MHS. If you want this to be turn into a series then please say so in either a review or pm. I may have a poll for it but for now, I will only accept reviews or private messages. Thanks for all the reviews/add/favs/and follows.

Alexia meets Justin back at the Mansfield house with her Hunter outfit on. She was well prepared with her giant boomerang on her back. Her boomerang was a gift from the Chicago Heads of the Society and she cherish the weapon ever since. She held on tightly to the cloth that holds it closely on her back as she watch Justin exit his car.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alexia demanded. She was in the middle of going over Warrick plans when Justin called her forcing her to turn around to the scene of the crime. "You know the neighbors be back around this time and you want to look over the place again?"

"It's the only way to piece this mystery together," Justin told her as walk right past her and into the house. Alexia sighed as she joined him inside and closed the door behind them.

"What do you mean? You mean you found out the person who did this?" Alexia continued to ask questions as she walks with Justin into the dining room where the message is written.

"Yes and only one person who will plan this so carefully will wait for the chance for me to slip-up." Justin spoke as he touches the wall. "Several years ago I told my sister Alex about the story of the boogeyman, I told her that he eats bad children who don't behave or listen to their parents. It was the tale that scared her straight but she never forgets it.

"My father told me today about the true boogeyman," Justin spoke as he slide his hand down picking up dried blood. "The boogeyman is created when only little children forget their imaginary friends and force into playing with them for old time sake. The boogeyman doesn't kill kids because why would the imaginary friend have anything against something they love?"

"I-I don't know, Justin" Alexia stammer. There were so many versions of the boogeyman out there being told by tons of people from all over the world so is the monster they are going against is something from Alex's childhood memory. "Are you trying to tell me that the monster Alex released onto Waverly place is-?"

"Something from her childhood." Justin finished her trace of thought. "We got to do something. If we go along with Warrick's plan then it will only get you killed and I don't want that."

"Justin," Alexia sighed as she put both of her hands on his face. She looks into his brown eyes and kiss the tip of his nose. "I would be ok as long as we go to Warrick beforehand."

Justin nodded his head as he rubs his hand against her cheek. As their lips intertwined their passion for each other returned. Alexia moaned into Justin mouth begging for mouth as his bulge press against the fabric of her pants, she could feel herself getting wet with desire as she grinded into him.

"Damn it, Alexia." Justin panted as he bite down on her neck and suckle the mark as they continue to dry hump one another. Alexia delicious moans fill the dining room as Justin push her more up against the wall.

"J-Justin!" Alexia gasps as he grabs her right breast. "Justin! Justin we can't do this here!"

"I wasn't the one who started it," Justin grunted as he kept grinding against her. "And you're not stopping so shut the fuck up."

As they continue their lovemaking, several minutes later Justine cell phone began to ring. He rolled over from the floor to reach the phone from the pile of clothes that lay next to them.

"Hello?" Justin answered. Alexia cuddles next to him as she rest her head on his bare shoulder.

"Justin we about ready to roll out, you ready?" Dante said from the phone. "I try to call Alexia but her phone must be on silent."

"Don't worry about it, she's here with me." Justin replied groggily as Alexia chuckled.

"Oh, I see," Dante laughed. "Well then you two lovebirds better make haste before Warrick have both of your asses."

"Speaking of Warrick, we need to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Look we don't have much time; I'll explain when we get there. Bye." Justin disconnected the call in one fell click of a button.

"Do we really have to go?" Alexia whined as Justin grabs his clothes and hers. "Why can't we just lay here for a few more minutes?"

"No, we got to go." Justin urged her as he presses her clothes against her bare body. As much as he wanted to stay here and lay with Alexia all night they had to leave because A) the neighbors might return any moment and B) they have to stop Alex.

"We got to stop Alex before she takes anymore innocence children."

* * *

Stevie look from the house as Alex sat next to her swinging her legs to and fro. Stevie knows why Alex was so excited; tonight's the night she gets to see her brother after so many years.

"Do you think they will show?" Stevie asked uncertain if they would come to a house like this. The house they were looking at was a house on sale in Waverly Place but from the second window to the right there's a window indicating a small childlike room for a little girl.

"Of course they will show!" Alex stated with a turn of her head. "If I know my Justin, I know that his teammates would stage a trap for the boogeyman too bad that one of their own would suffer under his wrath."

"But what if they caught on to your little message?" Stevie asked.

"Justin isn't that bright to remember way back then," Alex scoffed. She was sure of herself that Alex couldn't possibly remember that far when they were little children but Alex has never forgotten just ask her imaginary friend, the boogeyman. "Justin broke his promise as soon as the boogeyman took form into my head. He didn't harm me, he couldn't but he harms other little children that went missing and bring their dead bodies back to me. I was scarred for life after that! Imagine the mentality as a little kid seeing body after body of dead children around your age or younger or even older."

Stevie couldn't imagine that because it was sick, it would ruin her for life also if Justin somehow programed the thought into her mind as a little girl. Alex mind was only young when it was corrupted and forming such a monster at that age, it was hard to believe she still kept the memory alive until the monster was captured when she abandoned it for a while. Now it was back and ready to play with its master again.

Alex controls the monster simply by giving a command. If she wants no survivors then all she had to do was put her finger to her throat and pretend to slash it.

Stevie didn't like the look of the grotesque creature but she has to swallow her fears and go through this until Alex is happy. As long as Alex gets what she wants Stevie could finally open herself to her.

Stevie finally spotted Warrick's car as it came to a complete stop in front of the house, two people exit from the vehicle. The other person was Dante as he played around with his weapon while Warrick chaste him about the nervous action.

"We got company," Stevie reported. "There's only two of them at the moment only Justin's teammates."

"Which ones?" Alex asked.

"The black one and the annoying one."

Alex fumed silently as she knew Justin was with the other girl but perhaps she was getting ahead of herself. Justin wouldn't stoop himself low to be with someone like Alexia. Alex and Stevie have been watching the foursome for some time now and they knew their game plans. They know how they operate and what relationship each member has towards their teammates. It made Alex sick to her stomach to imagine her Justin with some trap; she didn't share a bond so close to Justin that only Alex could understand. Justin loves her unconditionally while everyone else can go fuck themselves.

"Are you sure they are going along with their plan? I don't see Justin and Alexia." Stevie said.

"They will come,"

Moments later another car pulled up and Justin along with Alexia came out of the car. Warrick and Dante greeted them as Stevie watched them exchange a few conversations before they entered the house.

"They went inside the house,"

"Excellent," Alex rub her hands together. "We'll give them a few more minutes before I unleash the monster."

Stevie agreed as she continues to watch the house as some of the lights went on and off. She carefully kept track of the time before the room on the right where it supposed to be a little girl room.

"The target is in the room," Stevie confirmed as she looked over her shoulder at Alex. Alex grin as she whisper the commands to the boogeyman, the ugly creature listen carefully as its red eyes glowed with excitement.

The boogeyman then disappear as quietly as he came into the darkness as Stevie and Alex watch closely to see what may become of their bait.

* * *

The room was cast with a shadowy glow of a small nightlight as the room was decorated to fit the theme of a little princess. Warrick went all out on the decorations as the boogeyman clawed its way under the bed. Once, it growled and rips the sheets from the bed, its red eyes glow in surprise to find a doll lying in the bed with a few rips.

"Surprise not to find me in the bed, boogeyman?" alexia asked as she kick down the closet door as she revealed herself along with Justin. She held her boomerang in front of her as a shield as Justin put up his hand standing in a fighting stance.

The monster growled as it lunge for the two, alexia acted swiftly as she moved her boomerang and let it fly hitting the monster square in the chance, it bounce off of him as it went back to its owner. This only stop the boogeyman momentarily as it tried again this time Justin step in as he deliver a high left kick to its head then a right punch in its gut.

The monster let out a loud cry as it shrank back. The door to the room bust open to reveal the rest of the team behind it.

"Time to kick some ass!" Dante shouted as he swirl his nunchucks in the air while Warrick swirl his bo staff. Dante was the first to attack as he deliver some high end kicks and hits with his weapons once the boogeyman was down Warrick step in to deliver the final blow but the boogeyman erupted some strong essence of dark power that blew the whole team back.

"Ugh!" Justin grunted as he hit his head on the wall. Alexia was knock next to him but she wasn't so lucky as she hit her head on the lamp, knocking her unconscious.

Dante and Warrick were knocked out of the room and the swirls of darkness closed the door shut. Making the room flow with darkness, the boogeyman evilly chuckled as its red eyes glowed with power. Justin try to hold his eyes open as he watch as alexia was grabbed and being pulled toward the creature.

"No…No!" Justin shouted as he lunged toward the monster. "If anyone should die it should be me! Don't take her away from Alex!"

Then something happened once those words left out of Justin's mouth the boogeyman began to screech in pain as a streak of light burst through its heart. It howls in terror as more strips of light appear all over its body. Alexia was stop from being dragged as the boogeyman retreated by crawling back under the bed. The room turns normal again leaving Justin and alexia alone.

Justin panted tired from the outburst and the battle. He quickly went by alexia side and scoops her up from the ground. He held her close as Dante reopen the door.

"What the fuck just happened?" he asked as he rubs his head.

"Better question, is where is Justin's sister Alex?" Warrick asked.

"Wherever she is," Justin spoke. "I know that she is defeated and can't do anything else but hide."

"But one day we have to go against her dude and that thing!" Dante protested.

"You're right," Justin agreed as he looks out the bedroom window. "And next time we will be prepared."

* * *

Alex fume as she watch her brother walked away with his teammates. She couldn't believe her plan didn't work. She worked so hard! She couldn't believe she didn't kill his pathetic teammates and captured Justin. If everything went according to plan…

"I can't believe this shit!" she screamed as she pulled at her hair.

"Alex, don't." Stevie begged her as she watches her best friend take out her own frustrations on herself. Stevie quickly embrace her and held her whispering sweet nothings. "Shh…its ok. Everything would be fine. One day, Alex. One day, we will get our revenge on the Society."

Yes, one day very soon but the time to play tit for tat was over. Now they had to resort to the big guns. This wasn't over not by a long shot.


End file.
